Episode 1 Try Outs
by Trigona
Summary: a better summary: The Teen Titans have recruited some new heroes and this doesn't sit well with some people. This fic will span many chapters of the conflict of rejection, anger, love, hate, insanity, and a few other things. may include a barrel full of m


TITLE:

Episode 1- Try Outs

SUMMARY:

The Teen Titans need a little more help on their home turf so they are recruiting new heroes. Not every one will make the team; let's hope no one takes this to heart.

STORY:

A gloved hand pulled a poster down from the wall as music blasted in the background. "Teen Titans are looking for some new heroes. If you think you got what it takes show up on Sep. 16. Don't expect it to be easy." A voice read aloud. "YES!" The loud music was drowned out by the sonic boom and the building shook violently.

On the other side of town an older girl with long blonde hair sat alone at a lunch table. She balanced her straw on the tip of her finger and spun it in circles. A wad of paper flew across the room and smacked the straw down. Pissed she turned to pick it up and throw it back when her eyes saw a poster on the wall. She read it to herself and smiled in delight. As she smiled her hair whipped behind her and sparked.

Across town several incidents of the same manner were occurring, and for the same reason. Not all were happy for the same reason, though.

The following week several teenagers stood on the training grounds in the shadow of the T-Tower. They were diverse in their appearance and as much as their clothing. Some wore normal cloths and others wore ridiculous costumes, already thinking they were a hero. What was more diverse though were their powers.

A boy belched and the earth shook, a girl whipped her hair and some fell to the ground stunned, another rolled around like a massive boulder while several flew around in the sky, whether by wings or other means.

"Listen up." An unmistakable voice came over a loud speaker. It was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. The crowd was hushed instantly and listened carefully. "Line up in 5 rows of 8, now. You will introduce yourself to the Teen Titan in front of you, give your name and power and do as they say."

As Robin said this Starfire flew down on the field, Raven appeared from the shadow cast by the tower, Beast Boy squeaked up from the ground, and Cyborg walked onto the field. Robin appeared moments later, with a stern look on his face that matched the voice that had given out the orders.

In Starfire's row a boy barely 12 stuttered out his name as is faced burned red. Starfire leaned over to talk to him and relax him but the glare from Robin stopped her. She stood upright and demanded that the boy be prepared or leave. The boy straightened up, spat his name and power out, and Starfire pointed to the course, and in military fashion, told him to complete it. He made it no more then 4 feet before getting knocked out.

In Beast Boy's row the roles were reversed. He was fawning over the tall blonde as she ran her fingers through her hair. "The names Tiger Shock and my hair is electrical. What do you want me to do?" She stood with a cocky smirk on her face. Beast Boy was barely able to point to the course.

Her expression changed from arrogant to anger as she dashed forward. She imagined her fellow students from her high school on the course, but not as civilians to save. Her hair lashed out and cut through the spikes that popped up in front of her. Her anger turned into excitement as her adrenaline levels rose. Spikes, discs, droids, and other obstacles were cut down, leaped over, and short circuited. It wasn't a record but she was the first trainee to complete the course.

"Alright, it's your turn. Name and power." Cyborg stood a head higher then the scrawny boy in front of him.

"It's John and you can call me Earthquake. I'll show you my power when I start the course." He flipped his hat backwards and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't get smart. This isn't easy, ya know." The ground erupted with spikes, laser turrets, and huge walls as Cyborg pressed a button on his arm. John smiled as he stared down the course. Then he dug his feet into the ground, flexed what he had for muscles, and took a deep breathe. Opening his mouth and he let out the loudest scream anyone there had ever heard. The ground shook so violently that the buildings across the water almost fell. When the dust cleared the course in front of Earthquake was nothing but ruble.

"That was easy." John started walking to the other side.

"Not yet!" Turning Earthquake saw Cyborg pointing his arm cannon at him.

"Bu.....but..." Cyborg fired a light shot and knocked the cocky boy on his back. Slowly and painfully he got up. "You shouldn't have done that!" Anger was in his voice, causing the ground to shake. He let out a tremendous scream at Cyborg, ripping the ground around him. Bracing himself against the impact and protecting the trainees behind him Cyborg pointed his cannon at John, but lowered it to his feet at the last second. One blast sent John unconscious into the ground.

At that point Robin, with a now empty row and one very bruised candidate, turned to the remaining people. "If you can't handle this leave now. It only gets tougher." That sent the remaining half away.

The others still there either deserved to stand there or were extremely arrogant. The latter half were exposed when they were shot down, crushed, and knocked out. Only four made it past the trails; a seventeen year old with angel wings and energy blades on the edges of his hands, a fifteen year old girl with ghost and psychic powers, another girl, only 2 years older, with lightning hair, and a second boy, age sixteen, in good physical condition and the power to distort time and space in a fifteen foot radius around him.

"It's good to meet all of you." Starfire shook their hands intently. Robin only stared them down before he finally spoke. "This will be the toughest part so far. I must stress to you the danger of moving on." Some of them still had the arrogant expression from completing the course. "This isn't a joke. You're going to be sparring with us next, so be prepared. We will not take it easy on you." That wiped the expression of their face. They still remembered when Cyborg took out Earthquake.

"Not yet!" A voice came from behind them. It was a person disguised in a ninja costume. He didn't stand amazingly high nor did his muscles bulge to noticeable degrees but he held himself with the pride of a warrior.

"You're late. You missed the first trial." Robin showed no emotion as he studied the new figure. "Sorry, but you'll have to leave"

"You guys need help," His voice didn't waver as he defied Robin, "and I'm here for that sole reason. Don't turn me away yet."

Robin knew he spoke the truth and turned his gaze to the course. "If you really can help us I want you to complete the course, the whole course." All the spikes, pillars, laser turrets, and drones that had appeared earlier for each individual recruit were now present on the field. A yellow light appeared in front of the ninja and ran its way through the course. "That is the path you'll be following. Good luck." The last two words were not said sarcastically but rather in worry.

The figure dashed forward with great speed and, with agility to match, he dodged the assault of the course. He was showing great speed and agility, but nothing on strength and skill. Robin turned up the intensity of the course with some hesitation. This proved to be dangerous for the trainee as an intense shot blasted him in the knee. He stumbled to the ground and was about to spring up again but was smashed by a pillar. Before Robin could turn off the course a bomber drone smashed into the pillar and exploded.

Everyone stared in shock, and Robin's gaze fell to the ground. It was his fault this happened. He should have never even thought of having new Titans join. Robin's moment of guilt was broken when a very sharp sword cut through the wreckage and the ninja jumped out and continued with the course, as if he had never been hit. At least his actions showed no damage but his outfit was ripped in several places as well as blood stained in others.

The Titans were amazed to see him alive and even more so to see him doing even better on the course. He finished in front of the group, still standing with his warrior's pride. He broke the silence with two words, "What now?"

Robin straightened up and pointed to the opening doors of the T-Tower. "In here for the next part."

As they were entering the building Raven floated next to the ninja.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't feel any pain."

Raven stared in amazement. "No pain? At all?"

"No physical pain, at least." They entered the tower with that thought on Raven's mind.

They followed the Titans into the tower and up many stairs and through more doors until they entered an arena type area. Robin spoke again. "Angel Blade, you will be going against Starfire first, Raven will test Illusiona, then Beast Boy will go against Tiger Shock, and Cyborg will face off with Alter," turning to the ninja, "and I will be fighting our new masked friend. By the way, what's your name?"

They stared at each other for a few moments of silence. "I don't have one……." He gaze fell to the ground for a second and that was long enough for Robin to change the subject.

"Lets begin. Go Star and Angel."

Angel walked into the middle of the arena and stared at Starfire. His hair was short and brown, like his eyes, but combed neatly. He was built well and stood at six feet even. His white wings resembled that of an angel's and gently moved about on his back. He smiled a charming smile and Star smiled back.

They flew into the air and circled. Star's fist glowed green and Angel's hands glowed blue. In an instant they shot forward, move matching move. Starfire's blasts flew by Angel, narrowly missing, as his blades came within a hair's breathe of her. Angel Blade tightened his muscles, extended his blades, and dulled the edges. Dropping from above Starfire he knocked her to the ground in hard.

After the dust cleared Star stood, looking up with blazing green eyes. "The time for seriousness has begun." She flew into the air with an intensity that frightened Angel Blade. He was taken by surprise as two eyes beams burned his wings, which gave Starfire the time to fly directly up to him and deliver a powerful energy punch to the stomach. He dropped hard, but was caught by Star.

"Good, now go Raven and Illusiona."

Raven stood calmly in the arena as Illusiona entered slowly with shaky legs. "H-hi. H-how ar-are you." She stuttered out. As she walked the crisscrossing chains that were on her long, baggy shorts made an eerie noise. Her black hair was chaotic and it fell into her eyes as she trembled. She brushed it back and her spiked wrist bands caught the portion of her hair that was died a blood red. She jerked it back and took some of her hair in the process, nearly falling over as well. She fixed her spikes, and adjusted her fish-net stockings on her arms.

"Relax and trust in your abilities. You made it this far for a reason. Have some confidence." Raven began to float in the air and Illusiona nodded and an aura appeared around her.

Weights in the corner of the room behind Illusiona became consumed in shadow and flew toward her. They easily passed straight through her and headed toward Raven. Raven quickly flew above them in time to see a swirl of fire flying at her. She had no time to dodge and wrapped her cape around herself to brace the impact. Out of the fire shot something unexpected; another wave of fire, except it was black. It met its end to Illusiona's psychic barrier though.

Raven and Illusiona were able to keep up with each other really well. They tossed objects back and forth, dodged lighting and fire, and left most of the room with some kind of mark. Illusiona knew that she was putting in her all and was pretty sure that Raven had more. She wanted to be a Titan so bad so she decided that she was going to use her final ability.

She disappeared and Raven began looking around before she could reappear with a surprise attack. Nothing happened and this worried raven more. She floated to the ground and went into a meditative state to find her. That's when she began to hear the voice. It tried to disguise its self but Raven knew who it was.

"I have control of the voices in my head, so I know it's you." Raven thought to herself. "I'm warning you, get out of my head. Do it now before it's to late!"

Illusiona ignored raven, thinking she had found a weakness and could win. She chanted as she searched through Raven's mind for a way to win. Raven's voice became louder but it was being completely ignored. The last thing that Illusiona heard was a person screaming no.

Illusiona appeared before every one suddenly and grabbed her head and began crying fiercely. Raven slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her head. She jerked violently but passed out as Raven's hand glowed black. She was gently carried to the living room by Cyborg.

Beast Boy strolled onto the field with a casual stride. "Lets get this stared." He laughed and looked toward Tiger Shock. She took it that Beast Boy didn't think of her as worthy and became incredibly angry. She ran forward and, before Beast Boy could react, had her hair wrapped tightly around him. He attempted to transform but was stopped with a powerful electric shock. He slid out of her hair and onto the ground, burn marks all around him. The fight was over before it could begin. Tiger Shock strolled back to the group, confidence in her step.

By then Cyborg was back and he placed a hand on Alter's shoulder. "Our turn. You've seen what happens if you take it too lightly, so try your hardest to keep up." Gulping Alter followed Cyborg onto the Arena.

Alter knew not to take it easy so as soon as Robin gave the word he charged Cyborg and started punching his chest as hard has he could. It didn't last long before he took a step back and grasped his hand. The hits did nothing but cause him pain. Cyborg stared down at him and then punched him across the arena.

"You can't beat me in strength. You'll have to rely on your power." After giving the advice Cyborg charged after Alter. Alter stumbled to his feet and put all his effort into his reality bending power. When Cyborg was within ten feet of Alter a bubble expanded and he stopped in his tracks. Alter was no longer the five nine teenage boy he was a second ago, but a thirteen foot, muscle bound hulk. His massive hand swung down to crush Cyborg but the Titan rolled out of the way and ran the opposite way.

As soon as he was way out of the range of the field Cyborg turned back and fired a powerful blast from his cannon. It hit the unexpecting Alter and knocked him on his back and downed his bubble of power. If close range wasn't going to work he was going to rely on long distance.

Rolling to his feet, Alter shrugged of the pain as best he could and set his power back up. It was in time for the next blast, and now that he was ready he could do something about it. As the energy entered the field it became a stuffed animal. Everyone looked on in bewilderment.

"What! You're kidding me!" Trying not to laugh Cyborg continued his attack, but intensified it ten fold. It was all Alter could do to change each blast as they entered his bubble. Eventually the whole fifteen foot radius had been filled with stuff animals, and when a new shot entered an old one was forced out into an explosion. It all became too much for Alter and his field went down, followed by a huge eruption of energy. Cyborg ran to Alter to find him unconscious, and carried him to where he had placed Illusiona. He did it quicker this time, not wanting to miss Robin fight.

Robin casually strolled into the ring. As he was turning Robin began to speak. "Let's fight and hold nothing back. I want to see what you got." As Robin looked back at the group he noticed the ninja wasn't there. He tensed up but was still unprepared as the shadowy figure dropped from the ceiling and knocked Robin flat on the ground.

Robin stood back up with some difficulty and smiled. "So, you're good at stealth. Let's see how you are when you can't hide." Robin ran forward and began attacking with a fury of kicks and punches. The speed that was demonstrated on the course was still present here and Robin was quickly becoming frustrated at not hitting his target.

Letting his guard down Robin landed a very fast, very strong punch into his opponent's stomach. Before Robin even had a chance to recover from his own attack the ninja let loose an onslaught of punches and kicks that sent Robin across the room and reeling in pain.

"How did he do that? It's like Robin's punch didn't even phase him." Beast Boy's question wasn't directed to any one but Raven still answered him.

"It _didn't_ phase him. He feels no pain." Her voice was calm but her eyes watched the fight intently.

Beast Boy started rubbing his arms. "I wish I had that power a few minutes ago."

During their discussion the ninja and Robin became engaged in a close quarters, brutal, hand to hand fight. The sound of the hits echoed through out the other wise silent room. Beast Boy muttered something about that hurting in the morning but no one noticed.

Robin had better fighting skills but that didn't seem to matter, as none of his hits had any real affect. Becoming tired Robin knew he had to end the fight fast. He pulled out his staff and swung, but it was stopped by the ninja's blade. The room was filled with the new sound of metal bashing against metal, but an enraged Robin stopped that by breaking his sword.

Robin started beating the ninja around with his staff and using his birdarangs and bombs anytime he tried to dodge. He no longer saw the shadowy figure he had started the fight with but the enemy he hated so much; Slade.

"Perhaps we should stop this now?" Starfire turned to her friends.

Raven had already began to fly onto the field and grab Robin's staff with her powers. She was followed by Star who held tightly to Robin as she pulled him back.

Robin snapped back into reality and stared at the bloody and beaten trainee. Even through all the blood loss and bruises he stood with his warrior's pride. Robin looked away and issued an order. "All recruits need to go to the main room." Turning to Beast Boy, "You lead them there and meet us in the Info room." Beast Boy nodded and left with the startled newbies.

A few minutes later they were all gathered around a circular table and discussing the applicants; their strengths, their weaknesses, and if they could be any help.

Starfire was the first to speak. "Angel Blade is very fast and powerful. He was able to keep up with me and take most of my blast. He also has control of the length and sharpness of his blades. He seems well trained and I believe he would be of much help!" Star finished her sentence by standing and slapping her hands on the table.

"Agreed." Robin turned to the other Titans. "All agree." All heads nodded yes.

Beast Boy, ashamed of his defeat he was now being forced to remember, spoke up next. "She's strong and all, but she needs to control her anger. That's the only problem I saw."

"And you will be helping her with that." All heads shook yes as Robin spoke again.

Raven closed her eyes and took a moment of silence before she spoke. "She is incredible powerful, and her abilities are varied and strong. She lacks confidence though, but I'm sure I can train her." All heads shook yes again.

Cyborg leaned forward and looked at everyone. "Alter is strong and fast for his age, but still far behind. He's also not the fastest thinker. But…." Cyborg was interrupted by Robin.

"But he has an amazing power. Regardless of how ready he is for this we need him to join us. If he falls into the wrong hands….." Cyborg took back over.

"He could be the strongest enemy in existence." Everyone nodded in agreement, weighing the possibility of a more powerful Alter on the other side.

"And for the one without a name?" Raven looked at Robin as he thought with his eyes closed.

Without opening his eyes Robin spoke. "He is skilled and very fast but……" he became silent for a moment then spoke again, "his ability to not feel pain will end up being his undoing. You need pain to know when you've gone too far. Without it he will probably die in an intense fight."

No one nodded but everyone got up and left the room.

Out side of the T-Tower the ninja watched the sun set. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Raven nodded her head as she floated next to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there." Her quiet voice flowed in the breeze.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything." He finished wrapping new cloth on his arms.

"You would have made a good Titan, but…." Raven didn't know what to say. She looked at the ninja and her gaze softened. After being beat down and rejected he still stood with a warrior's pride. "Just don't take it to heart."

"I won't………." were his final words as he faded into the shadows of the oncoming night..


End file.
